Rain
by xLYRAx
Summary: Une simple idée qui m'est venue en tête. Comment était ce quand Chrome était encore Nagi?   One-shot.   C'est ma première fic sur ce site.


Le professeur écrivait à un rythme régulier à coup de craie sur le tableau noir. Tout cela avait l'air parfaitement banal. Une salle de classe complétement banal ou un professeur complétement banal faisait un cours à des élèves eux aussi complétement banals.

C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous croire. Mais il y a parfois, un détail qu'on a beau voir et revoir, il est impossible qu'il puisse passer pour banal.

Nagi savait qu'elle n'était pas banale, mais jusque là elle s'était toujours contenue et faisait semblant.

Nagi ne peut pas être normale. Il y a des gens comme ça, que malgré tout leurs efforts ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de différer des autres.

Nagi était dans ce cas-là. Qu'attendait on d'une jeune de douze ans? Qu'elle veuille rester tout le temps avec ses amis, faire du shopping ou aller au Karaoké... Mais Nagi ne pouvait pas le faire. Ça lui était juste impossible. Il y a des choses que l'on a beau se forcer de faire, on ne peut jamais y arriver.

Nagi se contentait de fuir tout les gens de son âge et passer son temps à lire, essayant de s'échapper de la réalité.

Nagi restait la plupart du temps toute seule. Elle était trop timide et bizarre pour se faire des amis et sa famille... Le seul être qui l'ait jamais aimé, son père était mort alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans et vivait maintenant avec sa mère et son beau-père. Aucun des deux ne l'aimaient et passaient leurs temps à l'ignorer le plus clairement possible.

Nagi était seule. Complétement seule. Mais quelque part elle trouvait ça normal. Est ce que quelqu'un comme elle pouvait il vraiment avoir des amis? Elle en doutait. De toute façon, elle avait l'impression que de toute façon, elle s'en fichait un peu. Les gens qu'elle voyait tout les jours au collège ne l'intéressait pas.

Au lieu de devoir se forcer à adopter une personnalité qu'elle ne possédait pas et faire des activités qui ne lui plaisaient pas, il était mieux pour elle de rester toute seule.

C'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre tout les jours. Mais la douleur restait là. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle existait et si sa présence valait vraiment quelque chose. Et comme d'habitude elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Mais aujourd'hui les questions habituelles qu'elle se posait semblaient plutôt lointaines. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait bizarre. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette voix qu'elle entendait.

-« Eh! Tu as fais tes exercices de math?»

La voix féminine venue de l'autre côté de la classe intercepta son attention. Ah, ce n'était que ça... Bien sur, ce n'était pas à elle que cette fille s'adressait. Personne ne lui adressait la parole.

Tout le monde la trouvait bien trop bizarre.

Nagi se frotta les tempes. Elle avait vraiment mal à la tête et cette voix n'arrêtait pas de la harceler. D'où est ce qu'elle pouvait venir?

_Nagi. Nagi! Ma jolie Nagi..._

Nagi serra ses poings jusqu'à que ses jointures blanchissent.

Elle entendait cette voix d'homme suave et douce depuis ce matin. Non, cela venait depuis un peu plus longtemps... Depuis qu'elle avait croisé cet étrange petit garçon à l'œil rouge...

Mais entendre une voix qui semblait directement provenir de sa tête ne la perturbait pas plus que ça. Quelque part, elle était habituée aux choses bizarres.

-« Tu viens? On va manger?»

Nagi regarda discrètement ses deux voisines quitter la salle de classe. Elle aussi devait penser à y aller. Elle remballa ses affaires et partit pour manger. Seule, encore une fois. Enfin cette fois, pas tout à fait. La voix ne la lâchait pas.

Nagi était installée sur le toit de l'école, son endroit préféré. Les jambes dans le vide, elle se passait distraitement la main dans ses cheveux violets.

Du calme, elle en avait grand besoin. Surtout en ce moment. Jamais sa vie ne lui avait paru aussi infernale. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette vie.

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Treize ans. Mais personne ne le lui avait souhaité, et elle était persuadée que ses parents l'avaient oublié. Et même si ils étaient au courant, elle doutait sincèrement qu'ils le lui souhaitent. Elle était comme une étrangère dans sa famille.

Comme si c'était pour se moquer d'elle, la voix murmura plus suave que jamais:

_Joyeux anniversaire, ma Nagi..._

Nagi jeta un œil en bas, ou elle pouvait voir tout les élèves s'agiter dans leur frénésie habituelle.

Elle se sentait fatiguée et ne se sentait guère assez en forme pour tous les supporter.

La sonnerie mit fin aux rêveries de Nagi. Les cours étaient enfin terminés. Mais la voix était toujours là.

Nagi trainait des pieds. Normalement, elle aurait dû se hâter vers la sortie mais ce n'était pas un jour normal.

Qu'on la bouscule, la convainquit de se presser un peu plus. Nagi sortit de l'école. Elle leva la tête et laissa un doux sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Il pleuvait. Nagi contrairement à beaucoup de monde, aimait beaucoup la pluie. Le soleil la rendait plus que nerveuse et seule la pluie pouvait l'apaiser.

-« Miah!»

Un chat noir se tenait non loin d'elle. Nagi aimait bien les chats. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la comprenaient.

-« Eh... Allez viens...»

Le chat considéra avec méfiance sa main tendue, puis s'avança doucement. Il plaça sa tête contre sa main et se mit à ronronner fortement.

-« Oh, mais tu es mignon, toi...»

Elle pouvait entendre la voix rire doucement mais elle avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Le chat resta encore un petit moment avec elle puis s'en allât sans un bruit. Nagi le regarda s'éloigner. Elle soupira tristement. Pourquoi se sentait elle si vide...?

La voix avait décidé de l'embêter.

_On raconte que l'humain n'est plus capable d'évoluer. Cela n'est guère surprenant... Après tout, le genre humain a oublié la force qui l'avait guidé jusque là et est devenue une créature esclave de ses désirs... Mais ça tu le sais très bien, n'est ce pas ma jolie Nagi?_

Elle avait décidé de ne pas réagir par à port à l'étrange tirade de la voix mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir troublée.

Personne ne parlait ainsi de nos jours, s'attaquer au genre humain est devenu très difficile.

Nagi arborait maintenant un grand passage piéton. Si elle avait traversé sans aucun doute, sans faire attention à son environnement, rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivée. Elle ne serait pas devenue la gardienne du brouillard de Tsuna. Et elle serait restée toute seule.

Mais Nagi ne pressa pas le pas, si bien qu'elle ne pût pas traverser tout de suite. Mais il y avait un problème. Le chat de tout à l'heure était entrain de traverser alors que les voitures allaient bientôt démarrer.

C'est comme si le temps avait été arrêté. Nagi avait très bien vu que tout les passants autour d'elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer. Le chat continuerait sa route et se ferait écraser. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus ce fut l'absence total de réaction des passants. Le chat allait mourir, et ils s'en fichaient tous.

Si Nagi avait demandé à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle pourquoi il ne faisait rien, il lui répondrait surement: « Ce n'est qu'un chat. »

Oui, ce n'est qu'un chat. Comme lui n'était qu'un humain. Quelle est la différence? La différence est que les humains ne voient apparemment aucun intérêt à vouloir sauver un chat. Ça ne les concernait pas. Un chat allait mourir par leur faute, à cause de leur enfer de voitures qu'ils avaient eux-même créés.

Nagi sentit une bouffée d'indignation s'emparait d'elle. Elle lâcha son sac et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le chat. Pendant les quelques secondes qu'auront duré sa course, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'en courant ainsi vers un danger certain, elle essayait de s'échapper de sa propre vie. Elle l'agrippa par la peau du cou et le serra contre son corps en tournant dos à la route. Elle voulait juste le protéger et à ce moment-là et se moquait bien du bruit de klaxon et de crissement de pneus qui semblait dangereusement proche.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes avant l'impact que Nagi le remarqua.

Qu'elle remarqua que l'œil droit du chat était d'un rouge profond avec le chiffre « six » écrit dedans.


End file.
